1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a wrench tools, specifically a leverage-release type silent wrench structure.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional ratchet wrench, referring to the structure in FIG. 1, a ratchet wheel is contained in the working end of the wrench, a ball bearing and a spring push against the bottom of a pawl such that one of its corners engage the ratchet wheel, and the pawl is controlled by a toggling lever. The said ratchet wheel is mounted in the working end of the wrench by C-shaped circlips and an upper and lower mounting piece each fastened with two screws. To operate, the user moves the toggling lever to selectively engage one of the pawl corners with the ratchet wheel such that pulling the said wrench in one direction rotates the said ratchet wheel and the work object, while pulling the wrench in the opposite direction disengages the pawl and disables ratchet wheel rotation.
The said solid handle-type ratchet wrench utilizes numerous structural components, its assembly is intricate and tedious, and the quantity of enmeshed teeth between the pawl and the ratchet wheel is comparatively low, resulting in reduced torque. Furthermore, when the wrench is rotated in the disengaged state, friction between the pawl and the ratchet wheel produces an intense clicking noise and silent operation is not possible. When a work object is not fully tightened, since the ratchet wheel cannot be neutrally positioned in coordination with the pawl, as the wrench is pulled back in the disengaged state, the pawl rotates the ratchet wheel and the work object is rotated in the opposite direction such that it is virtually impossible to loosen or tighten work objects so disposed.
The primary objective of the invention herein is to provide a leverage-release type silent wrench structure that is of simple assembly, noiseless in operation, higher in torque, performance enhancing, and of prolonged service life, wherein when the present invention is utilized on a loose work object, the work object is not affected by drag-induced rotation in the opposite direction as the wrench is pulled back in the disengaged state and, furthermore, in environments of limited angle, the invention herein remains capable of efficiently rotating work objects because it is not impaired by application environment or work object loosening and tightening constraints.
Therefore, the leverage-release type silent wrench structure is comprised of:
A ratchet wheel; the said ratchet wheel having a tool end at its center that is inserted into an attachment.
A torsion handle having a hinge section at one end that is situated next to the said ratchet wheel, with a clutch block curving upward from one side of the said hinge section and a toothed surface consisting of a plurality of teeth disposed along the arc-shaped inner side of the said clutch block that provides for enmeshment with the said ratchet wheel.
A mounting base and a protective cover that are in an aligned arrangement to accommodate the positioning of the ratchet wheel and the hinge section of the torsion handle within them.
A linkage component that pivotably conjoins the said mounting base, protective cover, and hinge section of the torsion handle and, furthermore, such that the linkage component serves as the center point of rotation of the torsion handle.
Given the said structure, pulling the said torsion handle with the linkage component serving as the center point of the said torsion handle causes its clutch block to move against the said ratchet wheel such that the toothed surface enmeshes the ratchet wheel, enabling the said torsion handle to initiate the rotation of the said ratchet wheel and thereby rotate a work object; pulling the torsion handle in the opposite direction causes the separation of the toothed surface of the clutch block from the ratchet wheel, enabling the said torsion handle to be rotated back to its initial starting position in a disengaged state around the said linkage component at the center point.